Mysteries (Setosolace)
by Setosolace4224
Summary: if you wanna see a summary check out my wattpad Setosolace4224 go and enjoy but you can also enjoy here! T for language and fluff(lots of it)
1. Waking Up (both POVs)

Seto's POV

I open my eyes, and I see a crowd of people observing me like I was some deranged freak. They seem to be murmuring about something. Then, as I look around, I see a face looking at me with content. "W-who are you, and why am I here," I scream to that face. He yells something that I can't hear, and I suddenly notice glass walls around me. I try to break the walls, but it all seems the same. It's like a case of Deja vu. It seems like I have done this before, but it all feels different, too. As I am thinking, a purple aura starts to glow around me, and the crowd is silenced. They are staring at me even harder; I start to yell, "What am I doing here?" No one gives an answer, "please! Anyone tell me," I scream in anguish. Again, the murmuring starts as the purple glow dies down; it's as if they didn't even hear me! As I'm searching the crowd, I see that one face again, he's making his way to the front. Instead of shouting at him again, I begin to study his face and body; he has a slim figure and messy golden-yellow blonde colored hair. As I get to his facial features, my vision starts fading, and everything turned black

Then, I woke up.

As I blink the sleep from my eyes, I find myself sweaty, panting, and heart racing. What in blazes was that dream, I think to myself. As I analyze what when on, as I do every night I have the dream, I never seem to remember his face, but he's always there looking at me. It seems like he's happy to see me, but I never understand why. As I am calming down, I quickly steal a glance at the clock; it reads 1:42 AM. Suppose I'm not sleeping for a while, I think to myself, and I get up, thinking of what to do. Suppose there's no harm in reading, I again think. I grabbed one of my runic books and start reading, whilst I am concentrating, I hardly notice a purple glow illuminate from me. Once I notice, it fades almost immediately, but I remember first day of school today. Ugh! I guess going back to sleep again would give me better stamina for the day.

As I'm slowly slipping to sleep, I pray to Notch that I won't have the dream/nightmare whatever you would call it, and slip into a not so peaceful sleep

Brice's POV

I suddenly find myself in a large crowd that is murmuring about some small figure in a glass box; I somehow feel content to see the figure and sad that he's caged up like that. He sees me looking, and yells something like, "W-who are you and why am I here," and no one seems to notice but me. "I don't know anything! I don't know who you are, or were we are," I yell back, but he doesn't seem to hear. I inwardly let out a frustrated sigh. He then, looks like he's in deep thought, and starts to glow purple, and the crowd is silent. Suddenly I hear him yell, "What am I doing here? Please! Anyone tell me," I hear him scream in anguish; his purple glow starting to die down , then, the murmuring starts up again. I broke my heart to hear him scream like that, and I start heading towards the front. Now, I feel his eyes on me, and I start to look at him. He's extremely pale, looks malnourished, and has slightly messy brown hair. I come to my sences and realize I was staring; I quickly look down at the ground, blushing. As I look up I notice he's not there, and my vision starts to fade.

I awoke, and sat up straight in the bed face feeling hot, and it seems like I've been sweating. My clock read 1:42 AM. UGH! Why so early! I inwardly think to myself. I turn on a dim lamp and grab my sketchbook, might as well now than later, I think again. As I absentmindedly draw in the dim light, my eyelids start to droop, and I set my sketchbook and utensils on my night stand. Then, I close my eyes, and I give myself to the welcoming darkness.

A/N Hai there this is Jãy this is my first story ever sooooo hope you like cause I sorta do. I also hope that this story will be a long one (if you want a better A/N go to my watt pad Setosolace4224 plz and enjoy it from there but I will also be posting them here so I can get a wide range of people and achieve more!

THX

Jãÿ


	2. The Meeting (Seto's POV)

Seto's POV

I am not disturbed by that dream-er nightmare, whatever you would call it, but I was woken up with a beeping noise blaring into my ear. As I am pulled from my sleep, I swiftly take a glance at the clock; it reads 6:00 AM. I get up, take a speedy shower, get dressed in a baggy, grey hoodie, dark jeans, and some old converses. I hide my amulet in my shirt, so it is sitting directly on my chest then, I prepare a small breakfast, eat it, and start walking to school.

TIME SKIP TO LE SCHOOL (7.30)

As I arrive at school, I notice a familiar figure entering the school. I duck my head down, and start pushing my way through the crowd. While I am making my way through the crowd, I hear the first bell signaling that first period was going to begin shortly. I swiftly reach my locker and quickly put my belongings in and grab my book, and look at my schedule:

Hour 1: Math

Hour 2: Study Hall

Hour 3: English

Hour 4: Health

Hour 5: Advanced Chemistry

Lunch

Hour 6: Art

Hour 7: History

Hour 8: Study Hall

I head to Math, and sit in the way back; I look around at everyone in the class. When I get to looking at the people sitting near me, I notice a set of eyes staring at me from a few seats away. I see he has the same untameable golden-blonde hair as the boy in my dream. Wait. WHAT! I yell in my mind. I see him get up and walk over to the seat next to me and sits down. "H-Hi my n-name's Brice," I hear him say to me in a nervous voice. While staring at me waiting for my answer, I notice he's slightly blushing, and I feel my face start to feel hot knowing that I was blushing ,too. "Hey, I'm S-Seto," I try to say without stuttering or sounding nervous. Jeez, why is he still staring. Throughout the rest of class, I keep giving him small glances whenever he's not looking. I see he's blushing more now; D-Does he like me?! I think to myself. Then, I start to bush more, Do I like him? Do I? Then I'm lost in his unearthly bright blue eyes, and I'm staring at his lips thinking, Could this be a thing? Now, he's staring back, and I immediately look down and feel my face becoming more red. I think that confirms it, I think to myself.


End file.
